brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl
Carl is a Brawler that can be unlocked through Brawl Boxes. He has moderate health and a high damage output. He is notable because when he attacks, he throws his pickaxe like a boomerang, damaging any enemy that it hits while flying forward or on the way back, like a boomerang. Carl cannot attack again until his pickaxe comes back. His Super allows him to spin and move much quicker, dealing damage to anyone he hits. His star power allows his pickaxe to return faster. Attack: Pickaxe Carl throws a pickaxe which deals damage to any enemies caught in it up to 2 times, and it returns back to him. The pickaxe can return to Carl through walls. Carl's main attack does not reload like normal Brawlers'. When his pickaxe returns to him, he gets his one and only reload/shot back. However, if Carl's pickaxe hit a wall on its way outwards, it will return back to Carl quicker than usual, allowing him to throw it again. In Brawl Ball, Carl can shoot the ball without using up ammo. Super: Tailspin Carl spins his pickaxe, dealing damage to any opponents within a short radius multiple times. Carl's movement speed is also drastically increased while using his Super. This effect lasts for 3 seconds. Star Power: Power Throw Carl's Star Power allows his pickaxe to move faster, so he can reload and attack faster. Tips * When Carl's pickaxe hits an obstacle, it bounces off and returns, letting Carl throw it again faster. * You can utilize this mechanic by pushing enemy Brawlers near a wall. Because his pickaxe will return faster after it hits the wall, Carl can do large amounts of damage very quickly this way. You can also use this to quickly break boxes that are near walls in Showdown. * If a target is behind the edge of a wall, Carl can throw his pickaxe near the wall and move to make the pickaxe travel in an arc. Then, the pickaxe can hit the target on the way back. * Carl's Super does a lot of damage but at a short range. Be sure to get close but not too close to an enemy Brawler to maximize its damage! * When using Carl's super, make sure to pay attention to your health! As you can see, Carl doesn't have a shield like Darryl or Rosa do, making him more likely to get burst down by enemy brawlers. * In addition, Carl's Super increases his movement speed dramatically for a short period of time. Because of this, he can also use it to escape tight situations if necessary. * Carl cannot use his main attack while using his Super, but he can still use his Super if his pickaxe is still flying. * Keep in mind that the pickaxe's returning ability may pose a disadvantage when attacking while travelling inside bushes. This gives the opponents ample time to perform prediction shots. * While the pickaxe is hitting and or returning, he cannot attack, making him vulnerable. * Tailspin makes Carl the fastest brawler in the game. Use this to escape or to reach low health enemies. * Carl's main attack travels less than a sniper like Brock, but more than a wide attack like Nita's with the same wideness as Nita's attack. Use this to catch multiple enemies or power boxes in one throw, maximizing hits per throw because you only have one ammo. History * On 22/3/19, Carl was added to the game. * On 15/4/19, Carl got a 25% projectile speed increase, his Super now lasts 3 seconds (from 2.5), stuns, pushbacks and pulls now interrupt his Super. His pickaxe now returns to him after death, and he was given voice lines. * On 21/5/19, Carl can now pre-aim his main attack while using Super and has a much shorter cooldown for the main attack (can use the main attack more rapidly when the Pickaxe returns after a wall hit). Skins